1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present general inventive concept relate to a print-medium storing unit, a print-medium storing apparatus including the same, and an image forming apparatus including the same which are provided in a power transmission mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print-medium storing unit is typically arranged in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile or a multifunctional device, and stores a print-medium discharged from the image forming apparatus. The print-medium storing unit includes a feeding roller which feeds a print-medium, a discharging roller which discharges the fed print-medium to a tray, and a driving source which drives the feeding roller and the discharging roller.
A print-medium storing apparatus includes a plurality of print-medium storing units which are arranged with multi-layers. In a conventional print-medium storing apparatus, when a print-medium is discharged to an upper-layered print-medium storing unit, a driving source of the upper-layered storing unit through which the print-medium is discharged and a driving source of a lower-layered storing unit are driven together to rotate a feeding roller and a discharging roller which is provided in each storing unit.
That is, in the conventional storing apparatus, the driving source of the lower-layered storing unit other than the storing unit through which the print-medium is discharged is driven to rotate the feeding roller and the discharging roller arranged in the lower-layered storing unit, thereby increasing power consumption and noises.